Whatever it Takes
by SophieLovesDegrassi
Summary: When Adam and Drew's cousin Hannah transfers to Degrassi, and Eli and Clare have just had a rough breakup as Clare left for Fitz, what will happen? Meanwhile… Drew's ex has just moved to town, and has a HUGE secret. MY FIRST STORY!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Eli

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters… sadly.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._ The alarm clock went off in the morning to wake up the fifteen-year-old girl in the bed. She sighed, sitting up, pushing her long brown hair out of her face, hitting the off button. The girl then climbed out of bed, and into the bathroom, where she turned on the shower, getting undressed.

The girl, Hannah Abercroft, stepped into the shower, taking a long and hot shower, getting ready for her first day at Degrassi Community School.

About twenty minutes later, Hannah stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, going back into her connected bedroom. She took out her uniform, upset that Degrassi had a school policy that everyone had to wear a uniform. Well, at least it's close to blue. She thought to herself.

Hannah dried off and put on underwear and a bra before pulling on the skirt, the worst part of the outfit. Both khaki and a skirt, it was terrible. She wished she could wear jeans. Then, she put on the purple Sophomore polo and Degrassi sweatshirt, before pulling up her long hair into a ponytail. She then put on socks and her normal dark and light blue make-your-own Converse.

Then, she ran downstairs and ate a quick breakfast before getting onto her bike and riding to school.

When she got to Degrassi for the first time, Hannah locked up her bike before seeing a boy sitting alone on the front steps. Hannah smiled, throwing her bag over one shoulder, running over. "Adam!" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey, Han. So, is my favorite cousin ready for her first day at Degrassi?" Adam said with a smile, hugging her too. She pulled away, nodding.

"Yeah... I might just make it through."

"Don't say that. Whatever it takes, Han, I know you're gonna make it through." Adam told her, squeezing her hand. Hannah smiled, until a dark boy came up to stand next to Adam, when she dropped his hand.

"Who's this?" She asked, looking the boy up and down.

"Oh, that's Eli. He's one of my only friends here, since Clare... You know... never mind that. Hannah, Eli. Eli, this is my cousin Hannah."

~*~Switching POVs, Back in time to that morning~*~

Drew Torres sighed, standing at the bathroom door with his arms crossed. "Come on, Adam! You're taking forever in there!" He said, knocking on the door again. Adam finally opened the bathroom door and Drew rolled his eyes. "What takes so long? You should be so used to this routine, it should take you less than ten minutes every morning."

He stepped into the bathroom past Adam, putting some gel into his hair. He then brushed his teeth, and turned back to Adam. "See how easy that was?" He asked, crossing his arms again.

"Well I'm sorry." Adam responded. "But since Hannah's transferring today, I thought some extra preparation would be nice." Adam responded, walking down the stairs with Drew following.

"Yeah, I know Hannah's coming to Degrassi. And that she's coming today. But none of that is really something special, right?" He grabbed his backpack off of the floor, walking into the garage, where their mom was already waiting in the car. Drew climbed into shotgun, as Adam got into the back.

When they got to Degrassi, Drew saw Adam head for the front steps to wait for Hannah. He, on the other hand, saw KC, Owen, and a few other football guys tossing the ball back and forth. Drew smirked a bit before heading over to them. "Well? What did I miss?"


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters except for Hannah and Sky.**

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews 3 I love them! That's why this is up so quickly! So KEEP REVIEWING!**

**AN: Okay, so if you don't realize, every chapter's gonna switch back and forth. Hannah and Drew to Eli and Sky. That's just kinda how I write.**

Skylar Von Haven groaned as she heard her dad call her from downstairs. "Sky get up!" he had said, but not only that, Skylar heard the familiar cry of her year old child, Taeighlor.

Why Taeighlor was born was a complicated story, but the father was out of the picture, he would never know she was alive. Skylar never tried to contact him because Drew had the perfect life, besides what was going on with his brother. Skylar didn't want to ruin that and she loved Taeighlor.

Skylar sighed looking down at her new school's uniform. A distasteful khaki skirt, a polo and an ID card. It was ridiculous, but she had to follow it. Skylar moved because her parents had a divorce, and now she lived with her dad and Tae.

Putting on the uniform and then some black ballet flats, and her blonde hair being flat-ironed, Skylar was ready. "Dad I'm ready, lets go." Skylar said grabbing her coat and backpack. Hunter, her dad, drove her to school. Skylar sighed. "Okay, so Tae is going to have her nanny come over and watch her while I go to work. She will be fine, I promise. Have fun at school." he said before kissing her forehead.

Skylar sighed and walked in. Where was the main office? She started walking when she finally found it. A lady with a complete wrong shade of lipstick gave her her schedule and locker. Skylar then walked out to find her locker, through the crowded halls of Degrassi.

~*~Eli~*~

"Crap." Eli said when he noticed the time. He put on the uniform with his added twists, a black tie hung loosely over his neck, leather jacket, converse, wrist bands..it was his usual rock-like attire that the school could do nothing about, since he wore it over the uniform.

He got into his car, blasting the music, and got to the school in perfect timing.

Eli was walking casually out onto Degrassi grounds when he saw Adam. Eli walked over to him, when he saw Adam talking to a girl. Wasn't his cousin coming in today?

Eli walked over, standing a little behind Adam. "It's nice to met you, uh, Hannah. Adam talks 'bout you a lot." Eli said with a smile. She had very nice blue eyes. She seemed to look like she would be able to fit in here. It was something about the way she carried herself. Not many could survive at Degrassi, it was always steaming with drama.

~*~KC~*~

KC had been talking to Owen and the other football members when Drew came over. "Oh, hey, Drew. Guess what?" he said with a smirk on his lips. It had been a great day so far. "There are two new girls today. I know one is your cousin, so back off and stuff but there's another." he said with a grin.

He glanced around trying to spot her again, but no luck. She must have left the office. "She's a blonde. Maybe she can get you out of the rut you've been having since Alli left. Did Mr. Heartbreaker lose his charm?" KC teased, throwing Drew the football. Maybe this year would shape up a bit.


	3. Chapter 3: Another?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi blah blah blah all that stuff**

**Now! Onto the chapter!**

Hannah smiled as Eli said that Adam talked about her a lot. "Well, he's my cousin. I couldn't expect much less from him." She smiled, her ponytail falling in front of her shoulder to the right. She was blushing a bit, but she looked over at Adam then down at her low-rise Converse to avoid Eli seeing it. She bit her lip a bit, then looked back up to the two boys in front of her.

"Sorry... I don't really wanna make this awkward." She told them. "But I already have, haven't I?" Hannah said with a small smile. She bit her lip again before twirling her hair a bit. "Yeah... I made it awkward."

~*~Drew~*~

Drew raised an eyebrow at KC's words. Another new girl? That was unusual for Degrassi. Hannah'd already come in, but someone else? "Okay, dude. Two things. One, you can go for Han, but I'm pretty sure Adam already has something set up for her and Eli. And two, do you know this other new girl's name? I need to know who to lead around today, now that Alli's gone." He said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Drew was a free agent. And he'd tried dating other people. It just hadn't worked out. Maybe this new girl would be his one. So much better than Bianca, who practically wouldn't leave him alone these days. It was a wonder and a surprise he actually had guy time in the beginning of the day. And that it was gladly still warm enough outside to be throwing a football. They'd gotten in trouble one too many times for either hitting something, breaking something, or both, by throwing a football in the hallway. Drew smirked, waiting for KC to answer, throwing the football back to Owen.

**(Okay. This one was REALLY short. I was in a rush when I wrote it. So… I'll post soon!**

**~*~Sophie~*~)**


End file.
